


I'll Fight

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual Sex, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia saves Peter. Peter saves Lydia. Sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fight

A loud piercing scream that could only come from a certain Banshee awoke him from his stupor. 

His sudden awakening and movement startled Dr. Valack who had been cooking up a deliciously horrid nightmare for him.

Peter used his surprise to his advantage by quickly picking the fork and knife up from his dinner plate and jamming the fork in the Dr's 3rd eye and the jamming the knife in his aorta. Peter moved out of the way when the body fell forward. 

With that he took a few seconds to regain his composure and transformed into his wolf form. With the added strength and his senses all back with him it was easy to break through the door to his cell. An orderly came running in, but was shortly killed with a quick slash of his claws. 

Once out of the cell area he was able to hone in on Lydia's smell. Multiple staff tried to block him and control him, but they were all subdued with a quick hand. The bodies began to pile up and the blood began to soak his fur. 

He knew he was close her smell was so strong. He could also smell much fear in her.

He reached the area where she was being held and was greeted by numerous doctors and orderlies who did not have her best interest in mind. He could see her on the cot straining against the straps they had restrained her with. There was a person he'd never seen who was whispering to her.   
She screamed again. 

He didn't care how many he killed. He needed to get her out. 

He promptly killed everyone. He was soaked with blood. 

He shifted back and with a wicked grin on his face he yanked the whisperer up by neck and with his other hand he slashed their neck. 

He took the straps off with care. He picked Lydia up and carried her out of Eichen House. He red with blood and the bodies of his victims lining the halls and Lydia exhausted from what she had been through fell asleep against his chest.

 

He walked for a couple hours till he got to his apartment. He used the freight elevator to get to his floor without anyone seeing him. 

He laid Lydia on the couch and went into the bathroom to run a bath for her. 

As soon as the tub was filled he brought Lydia in and began to undress her. As he was helping her in the tub she began to wake up. 

Before she could scream he held a hand to her mouth. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. In fact you saved me. Your scream woke me up and I was able to get you out of that place. I thought you might like a bath as some of the blood I got on myself happen to get on you. I'll just leave you now. There's a towel on the rack and a robe behind the door. I don't have any clothes that might fit you but I've got some t-shirts you can wear."

She was stunned. She knew Peter had been better this last year, but all of this was a bit much. She nodded her head in agreement and began to enjoy the warm water as he left the room. 

Peter took a shower in his bathroom and put on some clean pajamas. He thought she might be hungry so he went to the kitchen to make her something. 

He was just finishing the sandwich when she walked out in the robe. 

She laughed a little when she saw him there. The white v-neck with plaid pajama bottoms. Who knew this is what Peter Hale looked like in his own place. She sat down at the table as he walked over with the plate of food. Peter could definitely make a good turkey sandwich. 

"I'm going to go to bed. The guest bedroom is just through that hall. You're welcome to spend the night and then in the morning I'll take you to Scott."

"Thank you Peter."

She watched him walk towards his room. That man was getting under her skin and not in the bad way. As she finished the meal he had made for her she made her way to the guest room where she found on of his v-necks laid out on the bed for her. She got dressed and tried to go to sleep, but her mind wouldn't quit. She needed a distraction and she knew a good one was just across the hall. 

She threw the covers away and marched into Peter's room. He was still up just staring at the ceiling. He sat up as she entered his room.

He turned his lamp on and watched as she approached the bed. She stopped and proceeded to take off his shirt and there she was just standing there naked. She was beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. 

She walked over to him and straddled him. She held his head with her hands and took his mouth in hers as his hands began to wonder up and down her body. He was a magnificent kisser but she needed more. 

She helped him take his shirt off and ran her fingers up and down his chest. 

He stopped things for a minute to switch positions and take his pants off. He began kissing her lower till his mouth found her breast while his fingers traveled lower to reach their destination. He started with one finger inside her while he thumbed her clit. 

The moans he was hearing spurned him on.   
She was getting closer. He was very good with his fingers and as he applied more pressure to her clit she began to come.

She took his hand and licked herself off his fingers. She switched positions on him again and was once again straddling him. 

He reached into the nightstand and took out a condom. She snatched it from him and slowly put it on him. She saw lube in the same drawer and proceeded to slick him up.

He watched her line herself up and slide down on his cock. She moved up and down. He brought her down for a kiss as she began moving faster. He was getting ready to come. He switched their positions again and began thrusting harder and deeper into her. The apartment was rife with Lydia's moans. He kissed her long, deep, and hard as he came. 

He pulled out and laid beside her. 

"Thanks for the distraction Peter. That was quite wonderful."

"You're quite welcome my queen. I'm willing to distract you whenever you need one."


End file.
